Ireland
|-|Unturned 3= - Main= Ireland was a Timed Curated survival map in Unturned 3 released on April 28, 2018. The environment was based on the entire island of Ireland. Three NPC factions were featured on the map: the Coalition, the Irish Defense Force, and the Irish Freedom Republic. The map was created by Joshua "Storm_Epidemic" Rist, Th3o, Diesel_Sisel, and Misterl212. Special thanks were given to Justin "Gamez2much" Morton, Mitch "Sketches" Wheaton, Amanda "Mooki2much" Hubler, Terran "Spyjack" Orion, and GoldBacon. The creators can still be supported by purchasing the Ireland Map Bundle, which has contents themed around the map. The map was originally planned to be removed on May 25, 2018, but was extended to June 15, 2018. Ireland contained 3 Deadzone Nodes: Aberham Anti-Air Line, Moneypoint Power Plant, and the unlisted waste dump cave. Ireland is the only curated map to have properly been "Removed" from the game, as it is the only curated map that still has not been updated from Unity 5.5.x to Unity 2017.4.x/2018.4.x Trivia: *Various locations around the map were based on real locations. **'Arklow' was based on a town along the eastern coast of Ireland. Its proximity to Dublin led to it becoming a commuter town. **'Athlone' was based on the second most populous town in the Midlands Region of the Republic of Ireland. **'Belfast' was based on the capital and most populous city of Northern Ireland, and second most populous city on the island of Ireland. **'Cork' was based on a city in South-West Region of Ireland. **'Dublin' was based on the capital and most populous city of the real life Republic of Ireland. **'Galway' was based on the sixth most populous city in the real life Republic of Ireland. **'Limerick' was based on the fourth most populous city on the island of Ireland. **The Rock of Cashel was based on a historic site located in Cashel, County Tipperary, and the preserved buildings upon it. **'Tralee' was based on the eighth largest town in the real life Republic of Ireland *The Irish flag was added to the game before the rest of the map. *The map is rotated 90° counterclockwise compared to the actual island of Ireland. *There was a hidden military location located near Woodrow Farm, which had a decently sized Deadzone Node in a cave. *The cave near Woodrow Farm was used to dump radioactive waste from Moneypoint Power Plant's meltdown, in an attempt to stabilize the plant. - Locations= There were twenty-seven location nodes on the map. Map Nodes: Abbey Acreage: Aberham Anti Air Line: This location was a Deadzone Node. Abracham Wind Farm: Arklow: Athlone: Belfast: Buttewant Farm: Clogham Homestead: Cork: Dingle Camp: Dublin: Fort Aileen: The Irish Defense Force was stationed here. Fort Dunree: This was considered to be a military base, due to its massive size. Irish Military Vehicles can spawn here, including an APC. Galway: Gregor's Farm: H.S. Cale: The Coalition was stationed here. This is a Safezone Node Lad's Brewery: Limerick: Lough Neagh Campground: Moneypoint Powerplant: This was a Nuclear Power Plant that experienced a meltdown for some Unknown reason. This is the main Deadzone of Ireland. A Mega Zombie could spawn here. Newmarket's Farmstead: Our Lady's Asylum: An asylum with a network of underground tunnels and laboratory. Spirit ghosts could spawn here. Rock of Cashel: The Irish Freedom Republic was stationed here. This is a Safezone Node. Tralee: Waterford Airport: Westport Campground: Woodrow Farm: A typical farm. Nearby is an unlisted military checkpoint, and an unlisted deadzone. }} Category:Playable Map Category:Timed Curated